The Lady and The Captain
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: During the night shift, Captain Becker reflects on what he's lost, and ends up finding so much more.


**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, no copyright is intended**

**A/N: This is a little departure from the characters and pairings I prefer to write, but this bunny would not leave me! I hope you enjoy and if you do, please take a moment to let me know.**

* * *

Becker liked taking the night watch at the ARC, though it wasn't really necessary for him to take a shift since his team were extremely efficient. However, once a month he insisted on taking a turn and took the opportunity to sit down and review various security procedures without the noise and distractions that the daytime brought. The safety of the ARC and his colleagues was paramount, and more important to him now than it had ever been.

As he strolled past the door to Connor's new lab, he paused and sighed. There was light filtering through the small window, which meant Connor was still hard at work. He thought about knocking and asking if Connor wanted a coffee, but he stopped. Connor had pretty much isolated himself from the main team since Philip Burton had installed him into the Prospero lab and Becker figured he was probably the last person Connor would want to see. Becker wondered what could possibly be so important that it kept Connor away from his home and Abby. He knew Connor had been in love with Abby for so long and now he couldn't understand why he wasn't cherishing every moment that he could be with her. If Abby was his girlfriend, he'd be... No, he couldn't go down that line of thinking. The brief feelings he'd had for Abby were in a long and distant past now; a time that he was trying to move on from in many ways.

He made his way down the stairs and across to the main hub where Jess's console was. He smiled and glanced around. The ARC was certainly a different place these days compared to the one where he'd initially been employed. He remembered thinking that they must be winding him up when they told him what their work involved, and waited for them to tell him what he would really be doing. It had seemed an almost amateurish team at first, but looks were deceiving and he quickly discovered that the group of somewhat mismatched scientists were in fact incredibly knowledgeable.

Still, he couldn't help thinking that the ARC operation of today was a much slicker and more professional organisation. Jess did a fantastic job of co-ordinating their movements out in the field and had become a valuable asset as an extra pair of eyes and ears. Becker had yet to work out Matt completely, but he couldn't deny what a good leader the man was. He'd rallied everyone back together when the ARC was at its lowest point, and the fact he insisted that the search for Abby, Connor and Danny should continue had won Becker over – well, almost. He still wasn't entirely sold on the use of EMDs, but at least Matt had conceded that they did need to use more conventional weapons occasionally.

Moving on from the hub, Becker then made his way along the second corridor. It was dark, except for a sliver of light under a door about halfway along. For a moment, Becker was concerned and reached for his pistol that he kept tucked away in a back pocket – apart from Connor, no-one else worked this late that he knew of. Then he remembered. It would be Emily. This was something else he couldn't understand. The first time she was here, Matt had kept her hidden at his flat until she'd been kidnapped by Ethan. She'd then been brought to the ARC for her own safety. Now, with the threat of Ethan gone and her husband dead, Emily was a free woman. She'd come back and everyone assumed she'd go back to Matt's place since it seemed those two were getting close. What was Matt thinking?

He knocked on the door and called out "Lady Emily, it's Captain Becker."

"Captain! Come in."

He opened the door and nodded. "I'm on night security duty, just thought I'd check that you were OK and that you have everything you need, Ma'am."

"That's very sweet of you, Captain. I have everything I need thank you. Jess has seen to that."

"I'll leave you be then," Becker went to close the door but Emily called him back.

"I'd like some company though. Surely you can take a break for a few minutes? I can make some tea if you'd like?"

"I suppose a few minutes would be OK." Becker nodded politely and stood, hands clasped together in front of him and feet apart as he watched Emily set about making some tea. This room was considerably more cosy than it had been before; clearly Jess had had a hand in this. It wasn't ideal but her situation could be a lot worse.

"Come sit," Emily smiled, patting the couch and holding out a mug for Becker. He took it, and feeling somewhat awkward, he sat beside her. "You and I have never really had the opportunity to talk properly. It was all a little hectic the last time I was here."

"What would you like to talk about, Ma'am?"

"Well, first of all, let's drop all of the formality. Please, call me Emily."

"OK, just as long as you call me Becker, and not Captain."

"Agreed." There was an awkward silence, and Becker sipped his tea hoping she'd let him go as soon as he'd finished his drink. She didn't belong in the ARC in his opinion, she wasn't a scientist or a soldier and she seemed to offer no other skills that would be useful to them. The sooner Matt either allowed her back into his flat or found her a place of her own, the better.

It was Emily that finally broke the silence, "So, tell me all about yourself."

"There's not much to tell really. My life and my work are one and the same these days."

"The sacrifice of military service, I suppose. You're not married or betrothed?"

Becker felt his cheeks burn. "No. I'm single."

"In my time, a Captain in the army would be considered an extremely good catch, especially one as good looking as yourself. There would be fathers lining up to offer you their daughter's hand in marriage." Becker knew his face would be scarlet, and when he glanced up at Emily he could see from her eyes that she found this amusing, but her upbringing was preventing her from actually laughing out loud at him.

"Is that how you married your husband? Your father arranged it?"

She nodded sadly. "My family were fortunate in that we had money and land. I could have had my pick of gentleman. At the age of 14, I was actually betrothed to a young man, Alfred, who was destined for the army, but he died of cholera. I suppose he was the only man I actually loved. Henry's family had the title, but were in danger of losing their property because of mounting debts. The marriage arrangement suited both families."

"But you didn't love him?"

She shook her head. "I was told that I would learn to love him in time and that I should be grateful that he wanted to marry me. Henry only loved the money and I rarely saw him, which I suppose was a blessing. It was when he began talking about me providing him with a son and heir that I began to question the situation I was in. Finding that anomaly saved my life."

"You had a lucky escape by the sound of it."

"I feel so sorry for the other women of my time who didn't escape. I envy Jess and Abby and their freedoms to choose the man they want to spend the rest of their lives with, and who would be the father of their children. Have you ever been in love, Captain... sorry, Becker?"

Becker thought for a moment; could he trust Emily? "I realised too late that I was in love with her," he said quietly. He swallowed a lump in his throat that he hadn't known was there, and then he felt Emily's hand on his, gently squeezing it.

"Tell me about her."

"Sarah was a member of the ARC team."

"Ah, yes. Matt mentioned her. She died before he became leader didn't she?"

Becker nodded. "I blamed myself for her death. She should never have been out in the field, and it was my job to protect her."

"I doubt you'd have stopped her. From what I understand, she was part of a rescue mission to find Abby, Connor and Danny. I'm sure I'd have done the same if it were my friends that were missing."

Becker hung his head and blinked, tears prickling his eyes and it was taking all of his will not to shed them in front of Emily. She squeezed his hand tighter and for a moment, a pleasant tingle ran the length of his spine. It had been a long time since anyone had sat down with him and just talked. It was nice. "You blamed yourself for a lot of what happened, didn't you?"

"I ran through so many scenarios in my head after Abby, Connor and Danny disappeared. All those 'what if's?'... Perhaps Sarah would still be alive." It suddenly felt as raw as it had all those months ago. He had gone over and over everything with a fine toothed comb and came to the conclusion that it was his fault the team had been split up. Sarah had wanted to go with Danny, and whilst it was Danny that insisted she stayed to help Becker, he couldn't help thinking that he should have over-ruled Danny's decision from a safety point of view. Abby and Connor were far better equipped to deal with the creature incursion at Christine Johnson's place, whilst he and Danny would have been the better team to go after Helen Cutter. How different everything would have been if he'd done his job correctly.

"You made the decision you had to at the time – You and Danny. Someone had to deal with the anomaly and someone had to deal with Helen. The end results may have been the same regardless of who went where. You need to move on from shouldering the burden and get on with your life. Sarah wouldn't want you sitting around wallowing in self pity."

"Perhaps." Becker drained the last of his tea and stood up to take his mug over to the sink. "I should go, I've taken enough of your time."

"Nonsense! I like talking to you. There isn't anyone that you might be in love with now? I know Jess is sweet on you."

"Jess is... a lovely girl, but she's not my type."

"No. Abby's more your type isn't she. I've seen how you look at her sometimes."

"That's in the past. I used to fancy Abby when we first met but, well, she's with Connor now and they seem very happy."

"Are they? If that's the case, then why is Connor shut up in his lab all alone at this precise moment whilst Abby is at Matt's place?"

Becker raised an eyebrow. "Abby and Matt? No, you're wrong." A doubt crept into his mind for a moment; was that why Connor wasn't going home? He dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come to him. Abby had told him that she had spent her entire life watching her mother fall in and out of relationships and never really being happy. Abby had vowed that she would fall in love for life and not make the same mistakes her mother had. Becker really couldn't see her jeopardising her relationship with Connor for a fling with Matt.

Emily sniffed. "I'm not so sure. Matt is extremely dedicated to his work and he pushed me away because he said I was too much of a distraction for him. Truth is, we have little in common whilst he and Abby..." She looked sad for a moment, then shook herself and smiled at Becker. "It must be difficult for you though, not having a woman. I was told that men have certain needs that have to be taken care of occasionally."

"Needs?"

"Yes. When was the last time you let a woman tend to your needs?"

Suddenly it hit Becker what she meant and he blushed. "I thought Victorian ladies were reserved and pure?"

Emily giggled, "Not me." She moved closer to Becker and cupped his crotch with her hand. He backed away and she raised her eyebrows at him. "From your reaction, I'm guessing it's been a while since a woman even got close to you. Do you not have desires?"

Becker felt an uncomfortable tightening in his trousers. It had been a considerable time since he'd had any sexual contact with a woman; in fact Emily was the first woman in over a year that had even alluded to anything sexual. His body felt like it was on fire. Emily had backed him towards the wall and her hand was cupping him again, this time using her fingers to massage him. The familiar stirring in his groin told him he was getting aroused extremely quickly and if she kept this up much longer there'd be an embarrassing mess in his underwear.

"Emily, I think I should be..."

"Nonsense. You have a need right now, and I can help you. I want to help you." Her slender hand had already slid inside his trousers and was seeking out his arousal. Becker felt his legs turn to jelly and despite his protests, he couldn't push her away. He felt her fingers grasp his hardening shaft and he let out a gasp as the mess he'd feared happened. He spilt himself over Emily's hand as she slid her fingers up and down the length, seeming not to care. He wasn't sure what to be more embarrassed about right now; the fact he hadn't lasted longer than a few seconds like an inexperienced teenage boy, or the fact Emily had seduced him whilst on duty and he'd not fought it.

Emily stood up, cheeks slightly flushed, and searched for something she could use to clean themselves up with. Becker slumped back against the wall, surprisingly exhausted and not sure what he should do next.

"I know you don't entirely approve of my being here," she said, passing him a handful of tissues as she wiped her hand clean. "But maybe I've just proven my worth? I may not have the skills for this job like Jess and Abby, but I do have other skills that you could use."

Becker blinked in disbelief. Did Emily really believe that her only worth was to 'tend to his needs'? He knew the Victorians had some strange ideas about women, but surely she knew that relationships were two-sided and should be about mutual respect? It was so wrong.

"Emily, you have so much to learn about modern life."

"I'm aware of that. Perhaps you'd like to educate me?"

Pausing to pull his t-shirt over his head, Becker gazed into Emily's eyes. "In modern times," he growled. "Men also like to give pleasure to women."

"Is that so, Captain Becker?" Emily said playfully. "I don't believe I've ever been pleasured by a man before."

"Really? You never had sex with your husband? You said he wanted a son?"

"Oh, we had sex. But it was for his pleasure, not mine. It was never enjoyable for me, then after six months of marriage and no sign of me getting pregnant, he told me he was going to ditch me for a wife that would give him a son."

"Then let me be the first to show you how enjoyable it can be." Becker took a step closer. He wasn't sure where this had come from, but he'd decided that he wasn't going to fight his feelings again and risk losing yet another woman because he'd hesitated. He slowly unfastened the buttons on Emily's blouse, one by one whilst looking her straight in the eyes with lust in his own. She shivered slightly as he allowed the blouse to slide from her shoulders and fall to the floor, and then he hooked his fingers into her bra straps and pulled them over her shoulders too. Her pale skin almost shimmered in the dim light of the room, and Becker took a moment to just take in the beauty of what he was seeing before leaning in and suckling one of her hardened nipples with his mouth as his hand cupped and squeezed the other breast. His free hand ghosted over her bare flesh and down to the waistband of her jeans, skilful fingers undid the button easily and then slid inside her underwear.

"Becker!" she gasped when his fingers found her wet heat and pushed inside, thrusting and hooking them as he sucked her breasts harder. Emily writhed, panting and gasping hard, losing herself in a haze of ecstasy that she'd never experienced before. Becker loved the sounds she was making, and it was turning him on even more. He was determined that this would be an unforgettable experience for the both of them. He picked her up like a baby and carried her over to the couch that they'd been sitting on minutes earlier, seated her down carefully and pulled her jeans and underwear off so that she was naked.

Kneeling on the floor, he parted her thighs and kissed the firm flesh, moving closer to her slick entrance. He teased for a moment, kissing her swollen clit lightly then moving away. Emily's intake of breath made him laugh. "You like that, Ma'am?"

"Yes, I do, Captain Becker. I don't believe anyone has ever kissed me down there before!"

He kissed it again then nipped the sensitive bud between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. He pushed his fingers into her again and Emily cried out, her back arching and body shuddering. He let go and gazed up at her. "And I believe you've just experienced your first orgasm."

Panting, Emily could barely respond with a 'yes'. Becker continued, spurred on by her gasps of pleasure, and then he stood up between her parted legs, looking down and licking his lips. His cock was hard, practically touching his stomach, and he held it in his hand.

"Please," Emily practically begged.

"Tell me what you want, Lady Emily!" Despite the fact she had earlier insisted on dropping the formal titles, he actually quite liked calling her 'Lady', it felt like he was doing something bad and that was an incredible turn on.

"I want you, Captain Becker. I want you to make me have another orgasm."

"Then that is what Ma'am will get!" With a determined and confident move, Becker pushed his cock inside her, sinking in easily. He groaned out loud as he went in deeper and deeper, feeling her internal muscles accepting him until he was completely sheathed inside. Then he leaned forward, using his hands either side of Emily on the couch to support himself.

Instinctively, Emily wrapped her legs around Becker's hips and rolled her own. She understood exactly why he'd been shocked that she'd never been pleasured before now; he was already making her head light and her body tingle and he'd barely started. This was a totally new experience, and if this was what being a modern woman was like then she was even more sure that she'd made the right decision in staying. She opened her eyes and found Becker looking straight down at her. She was lost; his gaze seemed to melt her from her very core. In some ways, he reminded her of Alfred, the boy she was supposed to have married, yet Captain Becker was very much a man too.

She reached up and allowed her fingers to slowly run over his chest, tangling in the soft hairs before moving around to his back. He then ran his fingers over her cheek, pushing aside a stray piece of hair that had fallen across her face and then sinking down to claim her lips in a warm, passionate kiss.

Becker deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth and encouraging her to tangle hers with his. Once she was returning it with as much as passion as him, he adjusted his position and began to move inside her. She let out a cry, which he swallowed down with his kiss and then moved again. After a few moments, she was moving with him, grinding her hips with his and gripping his back with an almost bruising force. Their soft cries and moans filled the air, punctuated only by the sound of skin against skin.

He couldn't remember ever feeling like this before. His entire body was being flooded with an emotion he didn't know he possessed and it was almost too much. As they rolled and tangled together, a fire ignited in the pit of his groin and it was taking all he had to hold back. He didn't want this to end.

"Becker!" Emily panted, her back arching and her body now convulsing around him. She was having the second orgasm he'd promised her, and now he could allow himself release too. His groin tightened and his hips jerked, and then finally he let out a cry as he came, filling her more than willing body. He stilled himself, breathing hard as Emily reached up and stroked his face, kissing him softly and making little mewling sounds. He could still feel her muscles rippling around him as he continued to empty himself, and he liked the sensation.

Finally spent, he gently withdrew and pulled Emily into his arms, stroking her slightly dampened hair and realising he'd never seen anything as beautiful as the woman in his arms, flushed and glowing from her experience. She snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest and they lay there, neither wanting to move for fear of breaking the spell they seemed to be under.

It was some hours later when Becker woke. He carefully moved Emily away from him so as not to disturb her sleep and began to creep around in the dim light to look for his clothing. There were only a couple of hours left before Matt and Jess and the others would be arriving, and it would not do for him to be caught here. Not that they'd done anything wrong, but this was a private matter. As he pulled his t-shirt over his head, Emily stirred and sat up. She smiled. "You're going back on duty, Captain Becker?"

"Yes. I have work to do that should have been completed hours ago."

"I'm sorry that I kept you away," Emily laughed. She was not sorry at all. Becker kissed her softly on the lips and moved to head for the door. She grabbed his wrist and he turned back, facing her. Something passed between them; an understanding. "Perhaps you could take me out to dinner one evening. I'm fed up of being cooped up in here and, as you said, I have a lot to learn about the modern world. I'd like you to continue my education. That is... if you want to of course."

"As soon as my shift is over, I'll make some reservations. I know the perfect restaurant." He nodded a goodbye and felt his cheeks glowing. He had a feeling that educating Lady Emily in the ways of modern women was going to be a wonderful experience for both of them.


End file.
